1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly relates to a technique effective for application to a liquid crystal display device having a reflective electrode whose surface is irregular.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semi-transparent liquid crystal display device that operates according to an IPS (In-Plane Switching) scheme is known as an example of an active-matrix liquid crystal display device. In this IPS semi-transparent liquid crystal display device, a reflective electrode is formed in a region that is a portion of a single sub-pixel, whereby semi-transparent (partially transparent) display having a transparent portion and a reflective portion is possible in a single sub-pixel. In an IPS semi-transparent liquid crystal display device, an opposing electrode and a pixel electrode are layered via an insulation film, and a retention capacitor for relatively long retention of a video signal written into the sub-pixel is formed by the insulation film, the opposing electrode, and the pixel electrode.
A reflective electrode is also known in which surface irregularities are formed for diffuse reflection during reflective display. The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a reflective electrode in which surface irregularities are formed for diffuse reflection, and examples of technical references relating to the present invention include Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-121587 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-160428.